When you blow up the lab
by Hanyuchick
Summary: When the lab gets blown up, chaos ensues. Crossover with Tenchi Muyo. Hiatus has ended.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fiction so please be kind.

Disclaimer: If I own any characters it's a surprise to me.

Mihoshi had done it again. She had blown up my mother's lab, only this time I had to suffer. I mean it's bad enough that Tenchi chose some blonde bimbo over me but now I have to deal with the fact that I am now two centuries in the future, along with the rest of the women in this household who fell on me!

"Kiyone, get off my foot!"

"I would if Ayeka could get off my back!"

"Well, I'm a bit tangled up at the moment. Miss Washu, would you please, get off my legs!"

"Stop screeching and get your fat ass off of everybody else, Ayeka, because you all decided to fall on me!"

" Ayeka, stop flailing about. You're going to hit Sasami in the face if you keep it up."

"Everybody, look someone's coming and he can fly just like you Ryoko."

Everyone had straitened herself out by now and was just standing in a group. A pretty blonde woman was looking at the crater that had been created by their fall. There were two more beauties fighting nearby, one with very long dark violet hair, the other had spiky cyan hair that went down to her but which had a brown tail protruding form it. There was a tall beautiful woman whose crimson red hair was long and in similar spikes as the cyan haired woman. She was helping up a woman with long straight teal colored hair. There was a little girl with long sky blue hair that was in pigtails. She was pointing at the sky with a gray cabbit on her head. This is the site that greeted Raditz when he came to investigate the high power levels.

"Hey, I guess you were right Sasami. He can fly like I can." The cyan haired woman said.

"Thanks, Ryoko." The blue haired child replied. There was a small scream and Ryoko disappeared with a sigh. She reappeared holding the blonde woman he had seen earlier.

" I swear, Mihoshi one day your going to get yourself killed." Ryoko spoke to the blonde woman while putting her down. Raditz was blown away by Mihoshi's beauty. She had wavy blonde hair that was tied up with a ribbon, tanned skin, curves in all the right places, and cerulean blue eyes. She was gorgeous, not to mention straightforward.

"Hi, I'm Mihoshi. What's your name?"

"R-Rad-it-itz." 'I stuttered! What the hell made me stutter?'

"I'm a galaxy police officer. What do you do, Raditz?"

"I'm a f-fighter."

"Oh, I know! Let's compare techniques." Mihoshi spoke with a firm grip on Raditz's arm.

"Ac-Actually, I was going t-to see my brother." 'Well, at least I only stuttered twice.'

"Oh, can I go with you? Ryoko taught me how to fly, though I'm still a bit clumsy at it."

"Well, may-maybe you co-could." 'Damn it! I keep stuttering.'

"Well, well, well. What made a Saiyan stutter?"

Please review. I will tell you now that I don't get on as often as I'd like so please don't yell at me if I update late. Flames welcome.


	2. The bald Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters at all. I'm just borrowing them.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to my muses Nikki and Jessie.

Raditz whirled around and faced the bald but amused saiyan.

"Nappa! What are you doing here?"

"You took to long getting back so I came to check on you. I see you have a good excuse for getting distracted."

"And who do you think you are acting like you're better than the rest of us." Said the violet haired woman.

" I am Nappa, General of the Saiyan Army." Replied the large bald saiyan.

"Well, I am Ayeka, Crown Princess of Jurai's royal family." Announced the violet haired woman. Nappa laughed.

"Why should I believe that you are one of the lost Jurain princesses."

"I'll prove it. Asuka! Kamidake!" two large logs floated on either side of her.

"Blow him up."

"Yes ma'am." The logs started to glow dark blue.

" Wait, Ayeka! Why don't you fight him yourself?"

"Ryoko you just want to smuggle Kamidake out of his log." Ayeka replied tiredly.

"I never did see the practicality of putting knights in logs anyway." Ryoko said poutally.

"But you are right, Ryoko. It's been a long time since I've had a good fight. Asuka, Kamidake, you are excused. I will fight this ruffian myself." Ryoko giggled and was soon hanging onto a tall good-looking yet ragged Jurian knight at her side.

"Kamidake isn't this wonderful. To just be in the fresh air."

"Yes it is lovely, Lady Ryoko."

"Ibara's going to be jealous, Ryoko" Mihoshi stated.

"I know." Ryoko chirped.

"Oh, well. Hey! Are you going to fight or not?"

So the fight finally began. Ayeka started the onslaught. Nappa laughed. He was easily keeping up. He hit Ayeka in her abdomen and she went flying. Everyone else was watching wordlessly.

"You're not even a decent fighter." He was baiting her. Nappa was suddenly axe-knifed from above.

"You're not very good at flinging insults, you know." Nappa flew toward Ayeka with a ki ball in hand. He was surprised to say the least when, a barrier stopped his attack.

"What the hell is this?"(Nappa's got a bit of a potty mouth doesn't he?)

"Jurian powers much like Saiyans and their super state." Nappa turned on his scouter. He couldn't believe the numbers displayed. 20,000! It can't be!

"I think this damn things broken. It says your power level is 20,000."

"No it's not. I suggest that you find out everyone's power level." Said the red haired woman.

"Miss Washu. Do you have to interrupt this battle?"

"Ayeka, how can you interrupt a battle that isn't going on? Neither of you are doing anything." Muttered the teal haired woman.

"I agree with Kiyone." Ryoko commented.

"True." Replied Ayeka. Nappa simply ignored the comments and continued looking at power levels. The cabbit was no longer sitting on Sasami's head and had a power level of 15,000. Sasami had a power level of 16,000. Washu had a power level of 17,000. Mihoshi had a power level of 18,000. Kiyone had a power level of 19,000. He looked at his opponent. 20,000! How could a woman be so powerful? He looked at Ryoko. She had a power level of 21,000. (The logs are written out for the time being. They will be resurrected later.)

"This scouter has to be broken." Nappa exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I better check." Raditz had the same results. He looked at Mihoshi with wide eyes. "Not even my brother's as strong as you." Mihoshi blushed and giggled.

"I can't believe how strong these women are." Nappa said.

"Hey have you ever heard of Kagato and his servant?" Ryoko said the name Kagato with such disgust you'd think she'd puke.

"Yes. They were impossibly strong and sadistic. Kagato is Freiza's role model." Nappa said the name Freiza with as much disgust as Ryoko had said the name Kagato.

"Do you know the name of his servant?" Ryoko asked.

"The servant's name was Ryoko"


	3. The lost heir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't bug me.

To my reviewers: "Thank you bunches! I made this chapter just for you. Enjoy it!"

Sorry I took so long to update. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it. Yes I know I messed up the timeline. Deal with it.

Every one looked at the blue haired beauty that had spoken.

"What! You think I'm stupid or something? By the way, what the hell are you doing in my back yard!"

"Well, we sort of landed here." Washu said in hopes of calming the young woman down. Which unfortunately didn't work.

"What do you mean you landed here? Who the hell are you people?" the blue haired woman yelled.

"Shut up! Your high pitch is hurting my ears!" Ryoko yelled at her.

"Hey, you have blue hair too." Sasami commented to the mystery lady.

"Yeah, I thought that was only a Jurian trait." The green haired woman now known as Kiyone said.

"It is." Ayeka stated quietly.

"Ayeka, stop shouting." Ryoko demanded while holding her head as if in pain. Washu and the cabbit were at her side in an instant. Ryoko was leaning on her mother Washu. The cabbit was meowing worriedly while Washu was asking Ryoko what was wrong in a whisper.

"I don't know. My head just started hurting."

"Hey! You! Current resident of this property!" The blue haired woman pointed to herself quietly. She had almost calmed down immediately at the scene.

"Yes, you. Do you have a medical lab?" She nodded mutely.

"Good. Show me where it is. I'll have to carry Ryoko. Ayeka! You'll have to keep Mihoshi and Sasami calm. Kiyone, you'll help me. Now move!" Washu gave her orders and was immediately obeyed. Nappa was surprised that the headstrong princess would obey someone of lesser status so readily. Mihoshi, who had started sobbing into his chest, overwhelmed Raditz. Needless to say, he was lost for words. Sasami was pacing. The cabbit had transformed into a humanoid cabbit toddler that was pacing. Ayeka was trying to calm down Sasami's mad ranting and the Saiyans were just plain bewildered.

25 minutes later.

"Alright, she's stable and you can go see her. One at a time though." Kiyone spoke. She picked up the cabbit. "Ryo-oki, She wants to see you first. Mihoshi, you can go see Ryoko in 10 minutes. Sasami, you can go after Mihoshi comes out." Sasami ran to her older sister.

"Ayeka, what does she mean stabilized? Ryoko's too strong to die. She is. She is." Sasami was crying.

"I agree. Little sister of mine, I agree." Ayeka looked troubled as she comforted her sister.

"Well, get going. I want to see my friend." Mihoshi said with a hiccup. Kiyone nodded and left. The Saiyans remained confused though everyone was on the ground and a bit bored. Nappa and Raditz started to spar out of boredom. It was a nice distraction for everyone else.

2 hours later in the Medical lab.

"Little Ryoko, it's time to wake up." Washu shook Ryoko gently.

"Huh. Is Ryo-oki there." A chirpy meow was an affirmative.

"Hey Ryo-oki, you can talk now right?" The cabbit nodded.

"Go tell Sasami that the woman with blue hair's name is Bulma and her great-grandfather is Tenchi Masaki. Don't forget to tell her to get Tokimi and Tsunami here. We've got a bit of a crisis again." She smiled before she said the last word. Ryo-oki nodded and relayed the message. In 5 minutes she was back and was sitting on Ryoko's lap as Ryoko was now sitting up so she could speak without getting a headache.

A beautiful woman who looked like an older Sasami walked through the door followed by an equally beautiful woman with long dark hair and pale skin.

"Tsunami. Tokimi. Glad you could make it so soon."

"Of course, sister." The older Sasami clone said.

"Thanks Tsunami." Washu said.

"Washu, I don't have time for this…" the dark haired woman was cut off by Bulma.

"Then why'd you come?"

"I came because I care about my niece." Ryoko muttered thanks.

"I am trying to cut down on the amount of evil in the universe. I haven't had this much trouble with it since Kagato took over Ryoko."

"I wouldn't repeat it." Ryoko stated. Ryo-oki, still in toddler form gave an affirmative meow and nodded her head simultaneously. Ryoko had an arm around Ryo-oki and she looked almost maternal.

"So, Mom what's wrong with me?" Ryoko asked Washu.

"Well Ryoko I don't know just yet. I'd have to give you a checkup in my lab first and I don't know if the house is still standing."

"What house?" Bulma asked. She had been watching the conversation and had identified the blue-haired woman as Tsunami and the dark haired woman as Tokimi. She was kind of afraid that they were the goddesses Tokimi and Tsunami. They were complete opposites. One order, one chaos.

"The house that belonged to Nobeyoki Masaki." Washu replied.

"Oh, that's here on the property."

"Well, show us." Tokimi demanded.

"Okay. Okay."

As soon as everyone was outside again a short but very handsome very muscular saiyan with hair like black flames landed in front of them.

"What the hell is going on? Would people please stop landing in my yard! First six females land in a heap in my yard, then two guys with tails land muttering about power levels, then two women just appear out of nowhere, now a good looking guy just landed in front of me! This sure is a fucked up day." Bulma erupted then sat down on a rock with a sigh. The new saiyan just looked surprised.

"What foul language. Tsunami, you really need to keep better tabs on your descendents." Tokimi said rather amused.

"What the hells are you doing Raditz?" The mysterious saiyan asked with authority.

"I'm trying to get this female off my arm, Prince Vegeta."

"My name's Mihoshi!" Mihoshi wailed.

"Owe! My ears, they hurt!" Raditz put his hands over his ears.

"Now you know how I feel." Ryoko cackled.

"Tokimi, do you think we should bless my great granddaughter now?" Tsunami asked her sister.

"When'd you have a kid?" Ryoko and company asked Tsunami.

"Well, I didn't particularly like the woman Tenchi married. So I gave him a daughter that would torture her and still be nearly perfect."

"Feh."

"Yes, I think we should bless her now."

"Whatever." Bulma was in a noncaring mood.

"Oh, well. On with the blessing." Tsunami said. Everyone else was watching with some amusement. Vegeta just looked bored.

"I'll bless her first. Bulma Briefs, you will have such intelligence that it will be second only to the goddesses." Washu exclaimed. Bulma glowed red for a moment then it was over.

"She was already a genius, Washu." Tsunami told her older sister.

"I just made her smarter."

"I think I'll bless her now. Bulma Bunny Briefs, you will have the strength of the Saiyans and the bite of a vampire." Tokimi smiled as she said it.

"Owe, owe, and owe! My head hurts." Bulma whined.

"How dare you give that weakling the strength of my people." Vegeta yelled clearly insulted. Bulma glowed an eerie black for a moment then when she stopped glowing she had a brown tail waving behind her.

"Hey, I have a tail." Bulma felt her teeth. "I have fangs too. Huh."

Vegeta took a good look at Bulma. 'Damn it! She's too attractive for her own good and with that tail she could pass for a saiyan. Shit! What the hell am I thinking?' Throughout his train of thought he just kept scowling.

"I will bless her now. Bulma, I give you the gift of flight and the same lifetime as your true love." (A/N yes I'm sappy.) Bulma moaned with pain as two wings grew out of he shoulder blades.

"Uh, Tsunami. Don't you think the wings are a bit much?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, Tsunami I agree with my daughter."

"Yes, they are aren't they? Very well, Bulma you shall have wingless flight." Bulma glowed a light blue and when she stopped glowing her hair went down to her knees and she had no wings.

"Why's my hair so long?"

"It makes you look more graceful."

"Whatever. Do you want to see the old house or not?"

"I'll see you there." Ryoko said before she disappeared.

"How'd she do that?" Bulma asked.

"She's the daughter of a goddess. She gets to do that. Oh and since she is technically a goddess once she has her gems she can bless you too."

"Oh-Kay. Come on. Let's go." Bulma said leading everyone to the former Masaki residence.

5 hours later.

"I'm hungry. Feed me!"

"Shut up Bobette!"

"Don't like her so much now do you Tenchi?"

"Ryoko is that you?"

"Yeah Bulma its me."

"How'd you get here so fast?" Raditz asked Ryoko.

"I teleported." Ryoko shrugged.

"Uh, Ryoko aren't you still in the medical lab?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah."

"Then how are you here?"

"Mom, could you explain it for me? I'm sort of busy trying to get Tenchi to give me back my gems."

"So we're back to where we started from."

"Shut up you old coot." Bulma had lost her patience. She grabbed the wooden sword hilt.

"Now how do I get the gems out?"

"She can touch the sword!" Tenchi yelled.

"Well, duh. She's the descendant of Prince Yosho." Ayeka said calmly.

"I don't think Tenchi is sane anymore." Mihoshi spoke. The rest of the old Tenchi gang just shook their heads sadly.

"Are you going to say something or not?"

"Do something already!" Bulma and Vegeta spoke simultaneously then glared at each other.

"Alright Bulma just pray for the gems to be returned to me." Ryoko spoke calmly.

"That's it!" Bulma and Vegeta said in disbelief. They glared at each other again.

"I think they're going to end up together." Kiyone whispered to Mihoshi.

"I agree." Mihoshi whispered back.

"I'm going to my lab." Washu said while walking into the house.

"Wait! You have to explain something to me." Bulma prayed for the gems to be returned to where they belonged, dropped the sword hilt, and ran after Washu. She was pretty quick too.

"Yes, I have my gems back!" Ryoko had one diamond shaped crimson gem in each of her wrists and one diamond shaped crimson gem at the base of her neck. She had a thin scar that met the gem and made it look like she was wearing a necklace. She was doing a happy dance.

"We're doomed!" Bobette screamed.

"Shut up you hag!" Ayeka knocked out the old ugly woman.

"How dare you hit my wife?" Tenchi yelled.

"Shut up!" Kiyone yelled and backhanded Tenchi.

"It's good that you're loyal to your wife Tenchi. But you chose that thing over any of us, you are an idiot." Mihoshi said.

"The blue haired woman is the descendant of a prince?" Vegeta asked Ryoko.

"The tall one or the short one?"

"The short one."

"Oh, Bulma, yeah. She's the descendant of a prince but the link is 900 years old now so she'd only count as a lady. But then again since Ayeka and Sasami have been gone for 200 years the king probably thought that they abdicated the throne. That would make Bulma the princess of the Jurian empire."

I would love suggestions for the story. So please supply some.


	4. Recovered chapter

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I had to do some major editing when I found the chapter. I first wrote this when I was in 7th grade! So yeah, major modifications. I finally got to it though! I was missing the last half of this chapter and the first half of the next chapter and their gone. I'm never getting them back. I hope you like the rewrite!

"That bratty girl is a princess!" Vegeta stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears. There was no possible way!

"You think she's bad, you should see Ayeka complain. That spoiled brat sure can screech!"

Ryoko responded to Vegeta's statement whilst floating towards the house. Vegeta and everyone else followed her because this was getting very interesting. As the entire group was heading inside the old house Mihoshi tripped on the front porch step. When Mihoshi fell she landed on Raditz's chest as he caught her creating another awkward situation. Luckily they were the only ones still outside, excepting the older unconscious couple in the yard of course.

"Uh, Mihoshi what are you doing?"

"I tripped, again! I'm such a klutz. When will I ever stop tripping on stuff?"

"It's okay that you're a klutz. Why don't you go ahead and get up?"

"I'm still standing. You just haven't let go of my arms yet. It's a bit hard to move when there's a Saiyan holding me in place."

"Oh, sorry." Raditz stepped out of the way somewhat bashfully. Mihoshi walked past him towards the doorway when they both heard someone speaking. 'What the hell is this woman doing to me? It's hormones! This has to be hormones! D& she smells too D& good!'

"What's taking those two so long?"

Sasami's words reached through the door. She was starting to get worried. Mihoshi came in through the sliding door with Raditz on her heels. The sight that greeted them was a bit much. Vegeta was sitting on the couch flipping through old books and magazines. Ayeka and Nappa were arguing so fiercely that their faces were about two inches apart. Sasami had been pacing behind them. As soon as she saw Raditz and Mihoshi, Sasami ran towards them knocking Ayeka into Nappa in the process. Sasami jumped, grabbed the rafter and twisted in the air so that her back was to Raditz and her leg kicked out to hit Mihoshi. Mihoshi on the other hand simply caught Sasami's foot threw her up and caught her before setting down the young princess.

"Am I getting better Mihoshi?"

"You're getting much better. Now let's get some food, I'm hungry."

Both Mihoshi and Sasami giggled in unison. Raditz was about to follow the two girls to the kitchen; he was hungry too. Then they looked up to see a sight that shocked them. Ayeka and Nappa were kissing! It almost looked like their lips were glued together.

"Wow! Ayeka is kissing a guy. Did any of you give her something to drink?"

Ryoko spoke whilst looking genuinely surprised. Her mother behind her looked just as surprised as her daughter. Vegeta looked up from the magazine that he had been reading and smirked. Ayeka jumped back flustered but Nappa had a hold of her hand and pulled her back to him only this time her back was to his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. Ayeka's face was beet red. Vegeta started to chuckle at the site. 'It's about time the old stiff loosened up. It looks like Nappa's just a tad bit possessive.' Vegeta stopped chuckling when he saw Bulma smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you know what is wrong with Ryoko?" Ayeka asked suddenly taking charge. The action helped to calm her down.

"Yes, we do. The only way to fix it however is to restart her biological clock." Bulma said even as she stepped out from behind Washu.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I figured that I should go ahead and post it. I don't like how short it is but it's been over a year since I updated this story. I broke one of my rules and I'll try my best not to do it again. I had to censor Raditz. He has a dirty mouth. Please drop me a line and some new ideas.


End file.
